East o' The Sun, West o' The Moon
by Skiko da Superior
Summary: There was once a young child with looks like a cherubim...and his name was Ciel. What he didn't know was that his fate was tied to a certain crow. A classic not-so-popular fairytale with the likes of SebxCiel.
1. Penury

**Ohayo! Kimiko desu!  
>What you see here is my first Kuro fic (the first I ever planned, actually). If you ever know the classic fairytale this was taken from, enjoy! To those who don't, it's better if you research on it first so that you can get the highlights! 0w0<strong>

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Lot's of love,  
>Skiko da Superior<br>**

* * *

><p>Penury<p>

_**Once upon a time, there was a young boy who had looks as enchanting as any pure cherubim would have. His name was Ciel, named for the sky. But he was the youngest in a very poor family with three brothers and three sisters, so the hand-me-downs he ended up wearing were more like rags by the time they reached him. Still, it would not change the fact that he had the looks that only perfect artists could paint. His pale but silk-smooth skin, his big cerulean eyes, and his soft black-blue hair caught everyone's attention instead of the poverty. **_

_**As simple as he was, he never thought that anything extraordinary would ever happen to him.**_

_**It was a cold day in mid-autumn when his life changed forever…**_

Ciel's POV

"Well that's the last of it." Alois, my older brother, rubbed his hands together and picked the last apple from the tree just so that he could eat it. I whacked him in the head. "You could have put that in the basket."

"Oh come on, Ciel. I'm veeeery hungry." He bit the apple again. I sighed. "Well, at least share."  
>Alois grinned and he got his knife to cut the fruit in half. "Well, we better get going. Father and Mother must be waiting for us."<p>

I sighed as the autumn wind blew across me. I could still feel the coldness, as my clothes were nothing but fabrics pieced together. But still, I had to put up with it so that I would not burden my parents. They already had so many problems. I put down the basket of apples I was carrying and Alois looked at me.

"Hey, you tired already?" he asked, stopping to wait for me catch my breath. My eyes were set on his shorts. How could he wear them on a cold weather like this? I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"No, I'm not. Let's go." I carried the heavy basket and walked home with Alois. Today, we had to go in the woods to pick apples as we couldn't buy food at all anymore. But home was not that far, we lived in a small village where all its inhabitants were poor enough. But I must admit, it's amazing that our parents are able to keep are house standing even with destructive brothers like Bard and Finni, or a very clumsy sister like Mayrin.

"Alois, Ciel, if that's you, please put the baskets in the eating room." our mother, Rachel, called for us as we entered our home.

It was more like a cottage that was falling apart from the outside, but it was worse in the inside. It looked like a pigsty, as all of us slept in one small room on cots, and had dinner in the next. We only had two rooms. Our laundry was done and dried outside, as we couldn't fit them in here. But then again, I must put up with it as we had no money.

Lizzie and Paula were already fixing the table when we got in, as expected. They were responsible ladies unlike Mayrin, who was older than us. Lizzie smiled and hugged me as I put down the basket.

"Hi, Ciel! Wow, you found so many apples!" she squeaked. "Can I have one, please? I haven't eaten anything all day."  
>I sighed, but seeing her face begging as it was, I didn't want to look like a selfish person, so… I ended up giving in.<br>"Hmph, okay then. But just one. That's part of our dinner." Lizzie giggled as she got a red apple from my basket. Alois glared at her.  
>"Haven't eaten anything my foot." He muttered to himself. I ignored that and asked Paula where our father was. She pointed out to the lake at the back of our house and good enough, I could see him fishing. I ran outside.<p>

"Do you need any help with that?" I asked him. Father smiled. "No, I don't need it. But if you can keep me company, I'd like that very much."  
>Of course, I sat down beside him. My father was the person I looked up to most in the family, as he was the one who was able to raise us all. Mother was only able to do household chores. I seemed to be also favoured by him; I was the one who looked most like him.<p>

"Did you catch anything yet?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
>"Fish are kind of hard to catch in this season…the water's too cold, so they hide."<br>"Is that even possible?" I asked. My father laughed. "I guess so. But that's just a guess."  
>I laughed with him. "Alright then. But when I'm older, I'll go look into that matter so that I can give you the answer." Father patted my head.<br>"I wish I had money…if I did, I'd pay good money for all of you to go to school, with nice clothes and shoes." He gave me a warm smile.  
>Days here were always like this, we were always so relaxed. My father and I waited for a catch until soon it was night time and we could see the moon in the sky. But we caught nothing.<p>

My father sighed. "We better go back before your mother gets angry at the both of us for being late for dinner."  
>At that moment, we could hear Mother calling for us already. "VINCENT AND CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, IF YOU MEN DON'T GET HERE THIS INSTANT, THE TWO OF YOU WON'T GET DINNER AT ALL!"<p>

We looked at each other and laughed, going back home.

XxXxX

"Alois, can you pass me the bowl of soup?"  
>"No, you already had one piece of that!"<br>"Finni! Stop, you're getting too much of the water! Leave some for me!"  
>"Mother, Lizzie took my piece of bread!"<br>"I did no such thing!"  
>"My plate! It fell!"<br>"Paula, help me get my mushroom back!"  
>"What are you talking about? It's <em>my<em> bowl of soup!"  
>"Mayrin, stop getting my apple! It's MINE!"<br>"Stop arguing! Ration the food, there's enough for everybody if we do that…"

And _those _are the things that you would usually hear when you eat supper with us. Everybody tries to get what they want, but then they can't because of the food shortage. Lizzie was trying to keep her piece of bread safe from Alois. Bard and Finni were fighting over a bowl of soup, and Mayrin was trying to talk Paula into giving her last apple. Mother and Father were trying to calm everybody down. Tying to be oblivious to all the fuss, I was trying to eat my bread in peace under the table. Then all of a sudden, in the middle of all the mess—

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Everybody fell silent, stopped what they were doing and looked toward the door. I went out from under the table and sat in my chair.  
>"Were you expecting somebody, dear?" Mother asked Father. He shook his head and stood up. He went to the door and opened it slowly; trying to make sure it was not some thief or a murderer. And what was behind the door? It was a crow.<p>

A gigantic crow at that, bigger than my father by about two or three feet.

Everyone tried their best not to shriek or panic…or actually attack the bird that interrupted our dinner. It also took me a while to see that the bird was staring straight at someone…and that someone was me.

The bird looked at my father and began to talk in a calm voice. "I mean no harm to your family."  
>Using all the strength he had at the moment, Father tried to stand up without being afraid. "W-what do y-y-you want from u-us?" he stuttered.<br>"I told you already, I won't bring harm. Why are you still stuttering? Well, that doesn't matter. I came here for your youngest son."

Everybody froze, and the bird was staring straight at me. It was…observing me.

"Well, everybody seems to be right about your looks. You almost seem like…an angel."

I stood up and swallowed. I had to be strong. "So everyone likes my looks. Not like I'm special other than that. What do you want of me?" the bird's red eyes seemed to twinkle as I spoke to him.

"I came here to ask for your hand in marriage."

Father looked at the bird wide-eyed. Mother's face went pale. Paula held Lizzie close, as her eyes began to water. Alois held my arm tightly, like he didn't want to let me go. Bard almost dropped his carving knife on the table. Finni let out a little yelp. Mayrin blushed a bit at this.

"W-why…me?" I stuttered. "And why do you think that I would even accept an offer such as that? Even if I'm just a young boy, I do know what marriage is!" I slammed my fist down at the table.

"Well there _is _a reason why I picked you of course, but I won't be telling you quite yet. That includes acknowledging you being a boy."

"Well, whatever reason, I won't be accepting it. I don't want to marry…whatever you are. I don't even know you until now, and you swoop in and—"

"Well, I did not say you should accept now, did I? In fact, you have a week to decide. And oh yes, I almost forgot. If you do marry me, you shall be rich as you are now poor, and your life shall obviously be easier to bear."

Everybody stared at the bird with big eyes. Mother and Father paled.

And with that, the giant crow flew away. "Remember my young, little boy. One week to think about it, and all the riches shall be yours."

Everything was quiet in the room as all of my family members stared at me, their faces pale. I felt my body shake as all the emotions that I held back flooded my nervous system. And in a few seconds, everything went black.

XxXxX

It was morning.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Finni asked me as I woke up, a bit dizzy from whatever happened.  
>"More or less…what happened, Finni?" I asked him, sitting up. Finni frowned.<br>"You fainted last night after a giant crow went here last night and asked you to marry him. He said that if you did, we—"  
>"We'd all be rich. Right..." I sighed. "Where is Father?"<br>"He's outside chopping wood. He seems pretty angry…he's confused if he should be sending you off with the crow to lift us from our poverty, or let you stay here. He wants you to stay here, you know." Finni patted my head. "He's angry at himself, so don't worry."  
>I stood up and went outside with Finni. He pointed to where Father was. "Go talk to him, Ciel."<p>

I sighed as I went over to my depressed Father.

"You don't have to, you know." he patted my head as he chopped wood, after I asked him if he wanted me to marry the crow for the riches. If that _is _what he wanted, I'd be able to do it for him.  
>"That crow is probably just saying that so you'd fall in his trap. For all I know, he might a well just eat you up when you get into his nest or something."<p>

I sighed. "But what if he's telling the truth? What then, Father?" he paused, and then continued chopping.

"I don't know, son."

XxXxX

_Three days later_

"CIEEEEELLLYYYY!"  
>"What do you want Alois?"<p>

Alois pouted. "I want to take you to town! Come on, I found this thing I want to show you real badly…."  
>I rolled my eyes at him. "Why would I bother?" He then hugged me, though I tried to shake him off."Besides, I still have to go get tonight's dinner."<br>Don't be such a killjoy, Ciely. Now let's go before it's gone!"Alois laughed and dragged me out of the house.

I had no choice but to go in this.

Town was busy as expected. I've only been to town maybe three times, and that was to get medicine when someone was sick.

"What exactly are you expecting me to do here? It's not as if we can—"I started to tell Alois off, but he dragged me to a small building. It was a candy store, and at the window on display was a huge gingerbread house with all kinds of sugar and candy and colors all around.  
>"See it? That looks soooo good…" Alois whispered in awe. "If by chance we came across more money, that gigantic thing would be the first thing I'd buy. That'd be so delicious…"<br>"What a waste of money if you're not going to share." I said, staring at the pastry house as well. Alois laughed at me.  
>"It wasn't for me, Ciely; it was going to be for you of course!"<p>

I blushed at that. "Really now, you don't have to, Alois."  
>My brother frowned. "You don't want it? But I thought you liked pastry…I guess I'd get you something different if ever."<br>"Alois, look at the state we're in. I doubt any money would even try to come our way. That would be impo—"

All of a sudden after I said this, a rock hit Alois in the head. I froze in terror as he fell to the ground. He was gasping in pain and shock as blood trickling down the side of his head. A group of rich boys (who apparently were the ones who threw the rock) laughed at my older brother as he tried to stop the blood by holding his hand to the wound.

"What do you think you're doing?" I angrily asked the blonde one who was in between them all.  
>"How revolting, the tramp actually talked to me!" he chortled. "What are you going to do to me? Contaminate my clothes? Or perhaps call your miserable parents? Oh, I don't think you can <em>afford <em>to have parents at all!"  
>That was where I drew the line. I was about to hit the boy when his friend hit me first. I fell to the ground as I felt the pain in my cheek. The boys laughed at me as I stood up and went over to my injured brother.<p>

"Let's go, Alois." I helped him stand up. "We don't have to stay and beat them up. They're not worth it."  
>"Sorry, Ciel...I was older, I should have stood up for you, not the opposi—"<p>

"MONEY DEFICIENT! MONEY DEFICIENT!" They called out to us as we headed for home.

When we got home, Alois was taken by mother so that she could bandage his head and clean the wound. She understood the situation and went off to find Lizzie and Paula so that they could get food from the woods in our place. Father on the other hand…

"THOSE BASTARDS DID WHAT?"  
>"I'm sorry, Father."<br>"It wasn't your fault, son. Now tell me who those spoiled brats were and I'll—"  
>I tried to calm him down by massaging his back. "No father, the authorities will just get to you. They're nobles so…"<br>"Well, '_noble_' my foot!"  
>"Don't do something you'll regret in the future." I warned him sternly.<p>

He sighed. "I can't let them just…do this. Not only to my children but to everyone as well. Someone should stand up to them—"  
>"Father, stop. You know that's nearly impossible."<br>Father sighed again. 'You're right, Ciel. I guess I should calm down for a while."

I nodded. "What happened was just…normal, Father. Just let it go. We won't go into town anymore alone."

Father nodded then he stood up and went out of the house, into the woods. I knew that he was chopping wood again, like he always did when he was enraged. I wished I could help him, just grow up quick so that I could find a job that pays good money. I sighed and thought to myself that maybe…I could do something for my family…

_End of Chapter One._


	2. Acquiescence

**Skiko desu!**

**LOL the second chappie's here! Thanks to the alerts and the lovely reviews! Keep them coming, please! ^^  
>*hands out donuts*<br>Sorry if this chapter is short, I had the annoying writer's block and instead went to write smuttity smut smut smut after I couldn't think of anything at all. GAH. Anyways, I won't stall you guys any longer go read! **

* * *

><p>Acquiescence<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciel and his family stayed home after the terrible incident in town, and Alois was to have enough rest for his head wound to heal. As if this was not enough of a problem, winter was coming fast and their food supply was already dwindling. Ciel spent most of his time wandering in the woods, avoiding any people so that he could think to himself in peace. This was until...<strong>_

**_It was the day for the crow to come back to their home._**

Ciel's POV

Food was so little for tonight's dinner. Yet, no one was eating and arguing…or talking at all, for that matter. I don't blame anyone in the room. I knew they were all tense, afraid and anxious. They would await my answer. Today, the crow would come back to see if I would accept his offer of riches...in exchange for marriage. I was debating with myself. Should I accept? Should I decline? I was such an outrageous offer. But if I accept, my parents' worries would be finally over and my siblings would have their lives in contentment. But what of me? Well, I would be with the giant crow, possibly never to see my family again. To lay my if he wishes of me, to love. Do I want this for my future? To be married to some creature that just...

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Again, the three knocks. Behind that door will be the one who will force me to decide my fate.

My Father's face paled. He stood up slowly like seven nights ago, opening the door carefully. Under the table, I felt Lizzie squeeze my hand. It made me look at her. Her face was pale, and her eyes reflected fear. I shook my head at her; a sign to tell her that it would be all right. But I knew it wouldn't. I would end up lying to my precious sister.

"So...what is your decision, young boy? I see you look thinner than the last time we have encountered. I'm ready to give your family all the riches I can offer." The crow tilted its head at me. I stood up, looking straight at him. It was time. All my thinking in the woods realy have gone to waste; I was in debate with myself again! But I needed to answer. Everybody was looking at me now. Bard...Finni...Mayrin...Paula...Lizzie...Alois...Mother...Father.

I knew what I had to do.

"I accept your offer of marriage in exchange for the riches of my family." I said firmly. Everyone except the crow gasped.  
>Father approached me. "No, Ciel! Are you sure of this? This is your life and future we're talking about here! You don't have to worry about us, we don't need the money, just stay here and—"<p>

"My choice is final and unchangeable. I shall go." Father looked at me with tears in his eyes that I never imagined would be there. He hugged me, and whispered in my ear.  
>"Alright, son…if that is what you wish, I won't stop you. But you must know that you didn't have to do this all for us."<br>I nodded, and looked at the crow whose red eyes seemed to sparkle. "Can…I have at least five minutes to fix my things and say goodbye?"  
>"Oh, no need for packing. But you may bid your beloved family farewell." The crow went out of the house, and as he did, everyone wept and hugged me…probably for the last time.<p>

"Ciel, remember this. I will never forget that you stuck up for me. So I'll try to get you or at least visit if I can. I'll try to find you." Alois said as he hugged me tightly. "Okay, Alois. Okay." Was all I could say to my crying brother.

Soon, after I had said all my farewells to my family, I went out of the house bringing nothing with me, to start my new life with this crow.

"It is done. Shall I follow you to your home?" I asked and the crow looked at my bare feet. He approached me and spread his wings. "Climb on my back and hold on. I will make sure no harm comes to you. Where I live is fairly far away, so you cannot possibly keep up for long in this weather, especially seeing that your feet are bare."

I looked at him and cautiously climbed on his back. His feathers were soft, and purely black without flaws. Even the snow that landed on him seemed to melt and disappear at his radiance and perfection. "You _will _give what my family needs, right?" I whispered to the crow as he flew.

"I do not lie." His voice sounded like he was laughing. "I will of course give what we agreed for. And as for you, I shall keep you safe. No harm shall ever come to you, I promise you that."  
>I nodded and buried my face in his feathers. Even with the weather, he seemed…so warm. I have never experienced this kind of warmth, so I enjoy it while I can. In a few moments, I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy. Before I drifted to sleep, I only heard one thing.<p>

"Good night, little one."

XxXxX

I was awakened when we finally reached our destination. We were in front of a huge castle…and it was unlike whatever I've seen before. I could not even describe how majestic it all was!  
>"What do you think of my home?" The crow turned his head to look at me. My eyes widened. As I remember before, Father and Mother have often told me about these majestic houses which only nobility and the wealthy were able to reside in, and this is the first time I have seen one for myself. What did they call it? Oh, a mansion.<p>

"Thi_-this _is yours?" I stuttered, still staring at the mansion. So he _was_ telling the truth, he was indeed rich. He tapped at the huge double doors three times and right away, a beautiful lady with short silver hair and clothing opened the door. Was she a maid? She didn't look like one by her clothing. It was like a gown, with pearls embedded across.

"Welcome, Master." She mumbled as the crow stepped in, still carrying me on his back. The inside was more interesting than the outside! A golden chandelier hung on the ceiling, which was like a cathedral due to the paintings of winged creatures and angels on soft clouds. A huge two-way staircase led to the upper rooms, and the hand rails were made out of gold, so it seemed. Everything was so clean, it looked so clean, it made me feel odd, knowing that I lived in a home that was crumbling. Everything was so eye-opening for me. What new things shall I learn today and the days to come? I was interrupted in my thought when the crow spoke to me.

"You can get down now." He told me, and I did. My bare feet touched the cold, patterned marble floor, smooth and unlike the woods which was filled with rough leaves and twigs.  
>"Angela here will take you to your bedroom and care for you. If you need anything, she will be the one who will aid you." and with that, he went up the staircase and was gone. The lady who was named Angela gave me a warm smile. She held my hand and led me to wherever I shall be sleeping tonight.<br>"He's taken a fancy to you, you know. He has been waiting for this day." She said. I blushed at her words. I guess Angela knew about me.  
>"Is your master kind?" I asked, although it was obvious seeing that she was wearing such beautiful clothes. Angela smiled again and nodded as she opened a door with my name engraved in silver on it. The room was amazing! It was definitely bigger than the sleeping room back at home. A huge white canopy bed fit for two people was in the middle, with black pillows. There was a huge wardrobe to the left against the wall, along with a full length mirror which was made out of silver. I could not help but stare at the place wide-eyed. What did I do to deserve all this fortune? Or was it written in the stars?<p>

"Come on, let's get you in these." Angela walked over to the wardrobe and brought out a silk nightshirt.

XxXxX

Soon after I wore the clothes Angela gave me and drank the warm milk that was offered, she tucked me into bed and bid me goodnight, kissing my forehead like Mother would. The bed was really comfortable, but I felt like something was missing. Remembering that this time I was sleeping with nobody beside me, I shrugged it off and slowly, I drifted off to sleep, taking all the unnecessary thought out of my mind and awaiting the wonders I would encounter tomorrow.

_End of Chapter Two_


	3. Curriculums

**Ohayo~ Skiko desu!**

**First of all, I'd like to say thankies again to all the kind readers who left their supportive reviews and put this story on their **_**alerts **_**or **_**favorites**_**! It really makes me so so so so so sooo happy and gives me the energy to write more! ^^ So, my lovelies, if you have any questions or suggestions or whatever you want to tell me, you know what to do!  
><strong>**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!~*****gives away ice cream***

**Second, I 've gotten questions wherein some of you are wondering which fairy tale this story was actually derived from. Well, **_**LOOK AT THE TITLE**_**, my pretties. Go search the net or scout the library for **_**East o' the Sun, West o' the Moon (it came from Norwegian roots) **_**or something if you REALLY want spoilers or just out of curiosity. And if you **_**do **_**know the tale like **_**some certain people**_**, please tell me what you think of my revision! ^^  
>Also, I'd be grateful for contributions or suggestions to make this story even better as it progresses! Really!<strong>

Okay, okay, I really shouldn't stall you guys any longer, so go read this chappie!~ Thanks for taking the time to read what I have to say! :D

* * *

><p>Curriculums<p>

General POV

"The young boy is already asleep, Master." Angela mumbled as she entered her master's chamber, trembling.  
>"The Master and I have been waiting for you quite a long time to come by. Asides me, you know he is a very impatient man." Ash, her brother, scolded her. Angela blushed and was about to apologize when their master cut her off.<p>

"I will make a special exception when it comes to that boy, my dear Angela. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. Just make sure he gets everything he needs, everything he wants."  
>Angela sighed in relief as her master said this. Whenever he <em>did <em>get angry, things got out of hand sometimes. Ash sighed as well, but for his master.  
>"What will you do with him, Master? Knowing you, you won't be able to avoid him for a whole year without him knowing what you really are."<br>"Oh, I don't think that would ever happen. It's written already, he is the one I am to marry. Unless you want me to settle for that bastard who thinks he is a woman…you don't want that either, don't you? You know what will happen to you if ever that were the case."  
>Ash frowned. "We know very well. But…just be careful Master, who knows. If the boy ever sees you, well—"<p>

The Master laughed. "I think everything will go according to plan. I will make sure of that." He paused, took a sip of wine from his glass and whispered to them, "I never lie."

_**Little did Ciel know that the milk Angela offered him right before he went to bed was actually drugged with a sleeping pill. As Ciel slept soundly that night, he was not aware of the mysterious, unknown man who came to lie next to him on the bed, slipping between the sheets and holding him close. He did not even slightly wake as the man cautiously caressed his soft cheek, touched his blue-black hair, or lavished his face with feather-light kisses. And before the sun even rose, the man left and Ciel never got to catch him in the middle of the act, for he slept soundly. It was about eight in the morning when…**_

Ciel's POV

"Wake up, Ciel…wake up…wake up, Ciel…wake up…"  
>I blinked a few times before I sat up. Where the hell was that sound coming from? It's been a couple of minutes since that voice was there, but no one has been moving or touching me.<br>"Wake up, Ciel…wake up…" the voice went again.  
>How odd, I thought, as my eyes scanned the room for anything suspicious. And there it was. On the table next to me, there lay a little silver pocket watch that was open. It seemed the voices came from there, and it still wouldn't stop. I was about to reach for it when Angela came in with a cart of tea and delicious looking cookies. She giggled as she saw my confused face.<p>

"I should have told you last night, I'm so very sorry. This watch emanates sounds at the time you set it to." She explained, getting the watch and pushing a button on it, stopping the sounds. "How was your sleep?"  
>I rubbed my eyes. "Alright, I guess… I still have to get used sleeping by myself in a big bed in an even bigger mansion." Angela laughed as she poured some tea into a cup and offered it to me. I thanked her and took a sip, getting a cookie from the cart as well.<p>

"Today, the master has told me that you shall start your studies." Angela said, sitting on a chair beside me.  
>I almost choked on my cookie. "S-studies? Really? Someone's going to teach me lessons?"<br>"Excited, are you now? But I won't be your teacher, I'm just your personal nurse. My brother Ash will be your tutor."  
>"A tutor? What do you mean? Aren't they called teachers?" I asked, getting another cookie from the tray.<br>"Teachers are when you go to a school with other children, Ciel. Since you will be studying here alone, the one teaching you, my brother in this case, will be called a tutor. And, I guess I should tell you the things you shall be learning, hmm? Oh, wait. Can you read?" I nodded, and she gave me a small piece of paper. I looked at it, and read aloud.

"Writing…arithmetic…music…only these subjects?" Angela nodded.  
>"Yes, those three subjects are truly necessary. The master has told us that you wanted to study, and that my brother and I should do everything in our power to make sure that study you will. If you want to learn some more subjects, you can tell us."<br>"Uhm…no, three subjects is good for now…." I muttered, thinking to myself.

Wow. He knew that…I wanted to study? To go to school? How did he? I mean…it's not like I ever told him…Good grief. I'm having all sorts of questions in my mind again. "Alright then, let's get ready. I don't want to be late on my first day of lessons, now."

Angela smiled as she took my hand and led me to the bathroom. After taking a bath (this was the first time I have ever seen a bathtub, I was fairly embarrassed) I was allowed to pick my own clothes to wear.

"These clothes feel odd." I muttered as I saw myself in the mirror. It was unlike me! If before I wore rags, now I wore silk and other soft and colourful fabrics I did not know! And for once, I wore something that was mine. Something I finally owned! I felt happy inside. Maybe staying here wasn't a bad idea, after all. The crow must be-  
>The crow. Now that I think about it, that's all I ever called him. Hmmm…<p>

"Ms. Angela, do you know your master's name?" I looked up at her, and she looked at me questioningly.  
>"You don't know his name yet? Why hasn't he told you? Aren't you two to be married soon?" she asked me in return. I shook my head.<br>"I never had the chance to ask the cro—er, him. I was more focused on to how he knew me, after all…"

Angela laughed as she combed my hair. This was another new thing to me. I have never felt cleaner in my entire life!  
>"Well, there's no harm now if you want to know, is there? His name is Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis."<br>I looked up at her again. "Really? What a nice name."  
>Yes, I have to get used to calling him that, I decided.<br>She bit her lip. "He also had a brother, as you should know. His name is Claude Faustus. But don't talk about him too much, Master does not like talking about it."  
>I nodded. I have a lot more to learn about this "Sebastian" and whatever he was. After all, he knew me. Shouldn't I know more of him too?<p>

"There. It's done." Angela smiled and she tied my shoe laces. Shoes! I never imagined I would wear things like these! "Now come along. I'll bring you to meet Ash in the library and you'll go start your lessons for the day. Oh wait, before we go." She took the watch that was on the table and slipped it into the pocket of my coat. "Shall we?" she offered me her hand and held it, nodding.

What will happen today?

XxXxX

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Angela lightly tapped the huge door that had "Library" engraved on it three times. Is_ three_ a general number here?  
>"Come in," a man's voice came from inside. The first thing I thought when Angela opened the door was that…there were so many books! The room was very large, and the only things that were in it were shelf after shelf after shelf of books, all waiting to be opened. Plus, everything except the books were either silver or gold, including the grand chandelier hanging on the ceiling like the one in the Main Hall.<br>"I will leave you to be with him, alright Ciel? I'll come back when it is time for lunch." She closed the door and left.

"Hello. You must be Ciel Phantomhive, my name is Ash and I shall be your tutor for as long as you will be studying." Angela's brother shook my hand. He was very handsome, and just like Angela he was pale and wore white. The thought came to me that they must be twins because they look more like doubles of each other considering the gender, from their silver hair to their height.  
>"Alright…which subject are we to start? And must I call you formally? Like 'Teacher' or something like that?" I asked. Ash laughed and put his hand through my hair…much like my father did…<br>"Oh you shouldn't call me anything special! Besides, I want to help you in every possible way I can."

As he said that, Ash went over to a shelf and took a small brown book. He gave it to me, smiling. "Here, this is for you, I made it so it can help you...Take a look at it. Come on."  
>Curious, I did what he told me. There was…nothing inside the book. Just plain parchment paper, actually. When Ash saw my confusion, he explained it to me. "This is called a notebook, Ciel. You write whatever you want in it. We will use this for your lessons. First off, since you know how to read, I will teach you how to write legibly and neatly. When you are done with that, we shall proceed with the next lesson."<br>He led me to a table and chair, and motioned for me to sit. On the table was a quill and a bottle of ink, as my father said it was. I raised a brow.  
>"Aren't quills and ink bottles used back then? I heard they were obsolete. Shouldn't I use a pen?" I asked, and Ash shook his head. "I will teach you to write in both ways, Ciel. Using a quill is more effective because it takes some time to practice, and patience is needed because you have to remember to dip it in ink once in a while. When you have mastered it, you shall use a pen. Do you understand?"<p>

I nodded and Ash started his lesson.

XxXxX

"Lunch time." Angela said as she came in the room at about noon. My work was progressing, and Ash was thrilled that I understood everything he said correctly and tried to follow writing the script properly. Not bad for my first lesson, I thought to myself, proud. I then wondered how my family was doing back at home. Are they content now? Perhaps my mother would be buying nice clothes for all of them. Alois would also be able to go into town and buy cakes more often. And Finni and Bard would be able to go get better axes for chopping wood, like they always wanted. Lizzie and Paula would get pretty dresses. Or Mayrin would buy new glasses to replace the old broken ones. And Father…what would he be doing?

"Ciel, come on. Aren't you hungry yet?" Ash led me away from my train of thoughts, forcing me back to reality. I blushed.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry…" I muttered, and I followed Angela to the eating room, leaving Ash behind to clean up. Seeing my face, Angela paused.<br>"Is there something bothering you, dear?" she asked me, and I shook my head.  
>"I was just thinking of my writing, it's nothing." I tried to smile, but I couldn't bring my heart to do it even for the sake of pretend.<p>

When we got to the eating room, it was no longer a surprise for me to see that it was huge and majestic, with gold and silver everywhere. The table was a long one, the type that Father always told me that nobles had. What I did get surprised by is that the table and its contents. Never have I seen this much food that I can eat in one sitting. There was just too much! At what I could see, this is how much food we stock for three days! Another new thing for me to experience.

I sat down at the edge of the table, feeling uneasy. Is Sebastian trying to spoil me as much as possible? It looked like it to me. Unless he was trying to fatten me up before devouring me. Brushing off the thought, I was about to get a bowl of some hot stew when suddenly _he _came in; black feathers, red eyes and all.  
>"Oh, uhm…your name is Sebastian…right?" I stuttered. Oh, how stupid I seemed! I wanted to slap myself for such a stupid look. So much for first impression.<br>"How did you know that, my young one? Unless Angela told you…" he glanced at said person, who bit her lip and looked to the floor in shame. Was his name supposed to be secret?  
>"Oh don't get mad at Angela please! I just asked her what your name was because…well you knew so much about me but I didn't know anything of you." I said and blushed, feeling myself getting as red as the tomatoes in my stew.<br>Sebastian laughed a bit, and I saw right there that he was in fact easy to be with. As a child, I've never had friends, just Alois who liked to show me lots of things and Lizzie who wanted to make everything "cute" as she put it. But now, I felt wonderful. Even if he was a crow and all, he was kind to me ever since I agreed to be with him so I didn't mind too much. But then again in the back of my mind, something was telling me that something wasn't quite right, and that I should be alert. So I trusted intuition and kept my thoughts to myself.

"Just eat whatever you want from the table. By the way, how was your morning?" Sebastian asked me, sitting…er…standing or whatever at the other edge of the table.  
>"I'm starting my studies already. Thank you. You are utmost kind." I replied, taking a bite of some roasted pheasant of some sort. Everything was absolutely delicious! I have never experienced this kind of treatment before, so I am indulging myself in the attention now.<p>

"I knew you wanted to learn, so I just helped. Is Ash and Angela kind?" he asked me. I nodded, then he asked me after a few minutes of awkward silence…  
>"Do you think that I am very ugly?"<p>

I looked at him. How was I going to answer this is a way he would understand me?  
>"Yes, you are. Probably in society you will not be accepted by most people...humans. But you are good and gentle to me, so I tend to ignore that fact. You are in fact easy to be with, and I've never known people asides family before." I replied.<br>Sebastian seemed pleased with my answer. "I thank you for your kind answer. But do not I scare you, dear Ciel?"  
>"No. Why shall I be afraid if I chose this fate to be with you?" I took a sip of the wine that was laid out for me. This has been my first time trying wine, and I suspected this must be the most expensive brand around, perhaps even from a faraway country like France or Italy. My father always told me that the wealthy get their food and drinks imported. "Angela and Ash are also nice to me, so I am enjoying my time here at your home. Unlike at home, here I can study and eat well. Also, everything is comfortable."<p>

I knew I was sort of lying to Sebastian. I missed my home so much even with the sad life I'd had. Yet I did not want to tell him for fear I would hurt his feelings after all he has done for me. So I looked at the bright side of being here.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence, as Sebastian needed to leave and I was left alone with Angela in the table. What he needed to do I didn't know, but I don't want to pry and get Angela or Ash in trouble, so I needn't ask.

XxXxX

"Uhm...what is that thing? And the stick?" I asked, looking at the small stringed object and the stick in Ash's hands. He rolled his eyes at me.  
>"Ciel, this is a <em>violin<em>, not a _thing _as you put it. It is an instrument. And the _stick _is what you use to play on the strings. You play it like this," he positioned the violin under his chin, and started to play. A wonderful tune came from it, and it mesmerized me. Even my parents have never told me that there were things like instruments.

"Is that what I will be doing for my Music lessons?" I asked, and he handed me a small case. Inside was another violin, but this one had my name engraved on the side. Another thing that I own, I thought happily. I traced the slim frame of the violin with my fingers, feeling the smooth wood. It was perfect, no flaws. Each detail carved onto this instrument was beautiful. Of course, I would keep this safe.

"Okay then, lets start. Position your head like this, good...stand straight, just try to be relaxed...and hold the bow properly, or else it will break and it won't make a good tune." Ash said, fixing the position of my hands, body and head.

LET THE LESSONS BEGIN.

_End of Chapter Three._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, Skiko here (again) ! I'd like to ask you guys: What subjects would you like Ciel to have asides the main three? If I'm interested with it, I'll put it in the next chappie along with Ciel's arithmetic! Eheh^^ (of course, with acknowledgement)<br>Also, try to guess what Ciel will be learning in Arithmetic. *wink wink* I bet you guys won't be able to guess easily :D**_

_**Free shotas from my shota collection to the one who's able to guess! **_

_**Lot's of shota love,  
>Skiko da Superior OwO<strong>_


End file.
